1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dental tray with a rapid flow delivery system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a tray having a material retention surface and a delivery system comprising a channel being situated parallel to the surface, the channel having an inlet and an outlet designed to deliver the material to the surface. The present invention also relates to a dental tray and mixing tip assembly. And more specifically, the assembly comprises a dental tray having a material retention surface surrounded by peripheral walls and a channel situated within the walls and having an inlet and an outlet; and the tip comprising a mixing tube with an entrance and an exit and a mixing device situated within the tube; and whereby the exit of the tip is connected to the inlet of the dental tray.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dental impressions are a critical aspect of the success of dental prosthesis. The triple tray or closed bite impression is arguably one of the most efficient ways for dentist to make impression and bite registrations of their patients"" teeth. Most impressions are taken using two viscosities of impression materials simultaneously; a heavy bodied material such as thixotropic polysiloxane, which is placed onto the impression tray and a flowable hydrophilic material, which is injected onto the patient""s teeth. Upon insertion of the tray into the patient""s mouth, the patient is instructed to bite down onto the heavy bodied material on the tray to thereby register an impression.
The trays that are present in the market today are single or double arch trays, which require the dentist and/or dental assistant to dispense impression material onto the tray face. In the case of double arch trays, there is a requirement for application of the impression material on both sides of the tray face of the tray. Most trays require at least two individuals to perform these tedious and time sensitive activities to prepare the trays for use with a patient. The trays of today are manually loaded with the impression material. There are no trays in the market that interface with standard mixing tips to expedite this process of loading trays with impression material. There are no trays in the market that have an effective delivery system for loading the impression materials onto the tray face of the trays. In addition, there are no dental tray and mixing tip assemblies that simplify the loading process of impression materials. Furthermore, there are no mixing tips that have a moveable or rotatable mixing device situated within the mixing tube of the mixing tip.
In one embodiment, the present invention relates to a dental tray comprising a material retention surface, and a rapid flow delivery device, the device comprises a channel having an inlet and an outlet, the channel and the retention surface being situated on a horizontal plane, the channel being designed to deliver material from the inlet through the outlet and onto the retention surface. In another embodiment, the channel of the tray is parallel to the retention surface. In still another embodiment, the channel of the tray is perpendicular to the retention surface. In yet another embodiment, the outlet of said channel is parallel to said retention surface. In still yet another embodiment, the outlet of the channel of the tray is perpendicular to the retention surface.
In a further embodiment, the tray further comprises peripheral walls surrounding the retention surface. In still a further embodiment, the peripheral walls define the retention surface and the delivery device is incorporated within the peripheral walls. In still yet a further embodiment, the tray further comprising a handle, the handle being connected to the delivery device. In still another further embodiment, the circumference of the channel adjacent to the inlet is greater than the circumference of the channel adjacent to the outlet.
In yet another further embodiment, the material for the retention surface includes, but is not limited to, dental impression material, whitening agents, fluoride, dental casting material and mixtures thereof For purposes of this invention, the tray can be used as dental impression trays, denture casting or impression trays, delivery dental trays for whitening agents, cleaning agents, fluoride, etc. The tray and delivery system of the present invention can be used as single or triple trays, full arches, anterior, posterior and quadrant trays.
In another embodiment, the present invention relates to a dental tray comprising: a material retention surface and a rapid flow delivery device; the device comprises a channel having an inlet and an outlet, a portion of the channel being positioned above the retention surface, the channel being designed to deliver material from the inlet through the outlet and onto the retention surface. In still another embodiment, outlet of the channel is positioned above the retention surface of the tray. In yet another embodiment, the peripheral walls surround and define the retention surface and the delivery device is incorporated within the peripheral walls. In still yet another embodiment, the circumference of the channel adjacent to the inlet is greater than the circumference of the channel adjacent to the outlet. In a further embodiment, the tray further comprises a connector situated between the channel and the retention surface. In still a further embodiment, the connector is an elbow connection. In yet a further embodiment, the material includes, but is not limited to dental impression material, whitening agents, fluoride, dental casting material and mixtures thereof.
In another embodiment, the present invention relates to a dental tray comprising: a mouthpiece having an upper and lower portion, the upper portion having an upper material retention surface, the lower portion having a lower material retention surface; and a rapid flow delivery device, the device comprising a channel having an inlet and an outlet, the channel and the mouthpiece being situated on a horizontal plane, the channel being designed to deliver material from the inlet through the outlet and onto both the upper and lower retention surfaces. In still another embodiment, the inlet of the channel bisects the mouthpiece of the tray. In still yet another embodiment, the tray further comprises peripheral walls surrounding the mouthpiece. In a further embodiment, the peripheral walls define the mouthpiece and the delivery device is incorporated within the peripheral walls. In still a further embodiment, the circumference of the channel adjacent to the inlet is greater than the circumference of the channel adjacent to the outlet.
In yet a further embodiment, the present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a dental tray, the method comprising: providing a mouthpiece having an upper and lower portion, the upper portion having an upper material retention surface, the lower portion having a lower material retention surface; and providing a rapid flow delivery device, the device comprising a channel having an inlet and an outlet, the channel and the mouthpiece being situated on a horizontal plane, the channel being designed to deliver material from the inlet through the outlet and onto both the upper and lower retention surfaces. In still yet a further embodiment, the method further comprises providing peripheral walls for surrounding the retention surface and incorporating the delivery device within the peripheral walls. In another further embodiment, the channel is situated parallel to the mouthpiece of the tray. In still another further embodiment, the channel is situated perpendicular to the mouthpiece of the tray. In yet a further embodiment, a portion of the channel is situated above the mouthpiece of the tray.
In another embodiment, the present invention relates to a dental tray and mixing tip assembly comprising: a tray comprising at least one material retention surface and peripheral walls surrounding at least a portion of the retention surface; and a rapid flow delivery device, the device comprising a channel having an inlet and at least one outlet, a portion of the channel being positioned above the retention surface, the channel being designed to deliver material from the inlet through the outlet and onto the retention surface, the delivery device being incorporated within the peripheral walls; and a mixing tip comprising a mixing tube having an entrance and an exit; a mixing device situated within the tube, and the exit of the tip being connected to the inlet of the channel of the delivery device of the tray. For purposes of this invention, the mixing tip of the present invention can apply to any and all mixing tips in the market. The mixing device can apply to stationary and moveable devices for mixing the separate fluids within the mixing tip as the fluid travels through the tip and the mixed fluids enter the delivery device and end up on the retention surfaces of the dental tray.
In a further embodiment, the channel in the tray of the assembly of the present invention is parallel to the retention surface. In still another embodiment, the outlet of the channel is parallel to the retention surface. In yet another embodiment, the outlet of the channel is parallel to the retention surface.
In still yet another embodiment, the mixing device is rotatable within the mixing tube, whereby a pressure created by the flow of at least two separate fluids entering the entrance of the tube causes the mixing device to rotate and thereby mix the fluids. The mixing device can be twisted ribbon. In still a further embodiment, the tip further comprises a means for preventing the back flow of the fluids to be mixed and thereby preventing the fluids from exiting the entrance of the tip.
In another embodiment, the present invention relates to a dental tray and mixing tip assembly comprising: a mouthpiece having an upper and lower portion, the upper portion having an upper material retention surface, the lower portion having a lower material retention surface and the mouthpiece further comprising peripheral walls; and a rapid flow delivery device, the device comprising a channel having an inlet and at least one outlet, the channel being situated on a horizontal plane with the upper retention surface and being situated above the lower retention surface, the channel being designed to deliver material from the inlet through the outlet and onto both the upper and lower retention surfaces, the channel being situated within the peripheral walls of the mouthpiece; and a mixing tip for receiving and mixing at least two separate fluids, the tip comprising a mixing tube having an entrance and an exit; a means for mixing the fluids, the mixing means being situated within the tube, and the exit of the tip being connected to the inlet of the channel of the delivery device of the tray.
In another further embodiment, the mixing device is moveable within the mixing tube, whereby a pressure created by the flow of at least two separate fluids entering the entrance of the tube causes the mixing device to move and thereby mix the fluids. In another embodiment, the mixing means comprises twisted ribbon. In yet another further embodiment, the tip further comprises a means for preventing the back flow of the fluids to be mixed and thereby preventing the fluids from exiting the entrance of the tip. In another embodiment, the back flow means can be clips, pinchers, and closeable devices for closing the entrance of the mixing when the assembly is removed from the mixing dispenser or gun.
In another embodiment, the assembly of the present invention to any convention mixing dispenser or gun and the pressure of the gun allows the separate fluids to be mixed to enter the entrance of the mixing tip and to be mixed within the tube by the mixing means and then the mixed fluids enter the inlet of the delivery device and then exits the outlet of the delivery device and is transferred onto the contact retention surface of the dental tray whereby it is now ready for insertion into a patient""s mouth. In a further embodiment, the mixing means of the present invention is moveable or rotatable within the mixing tube during the mixing process of the fluids while they travel through the mixing tip. In one embodiment, the mixing tip is parallel to the delivery device of the tray. In another embodiment, the mixing tip is perpendicular to the delivery device of the tray. In a further embodiment, the orientation and angles of the mixing tip in relation to the delivery device of the tray has no restriction so long as the tray can fit within a patient mouth and the tip does not inhibit the impression or registration process. In still a further embodiment, the tip is breakable from the tray. In yet a further embodiment, the mixing tip functions as a handle during the impression or registration process. The present invention also relates to a mixing tip with a moveable or rotatable mixing device or mixing means situated within the tube of the mixing tip.